Talk:Big Bird and Snuffy bumpers
Usefulness User:Pastdweller created this page, and there's a lot of problems with it, outside of the title. The descriptions are vague, and I can't quite tell whether Big Bird and Snuffy are actually involved, beyond a brief into, or not. I can't find anything in our episode guides from those seasons which matches up either (though it's hard to search for, so it could be there somewhere). Finally, I'm not sure such brief bumpers deserve their own page. If the accuracy can be confirmed, it would make more sense to mention it as a note on Big Bird or Mr. Snuffleupagus, than as a seperate page. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:02, 24 August 2007 (UTC) :I've seen at least one of them, but I have no idea what the descriptions on this page mean. They're about as long as the Ernie and Rubber Duckie Bumpers. That's all I got. —Scott (talk) 15:46, 24 August 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know the kind of bumpers he's talking about, but I can't find one on any episode page. My memory of them is that they're really short -- I'm not sure about the descriptions here. -- Danny (talk) 17:21, 24 August 2007 (UTC) :::I've left a message on the user's page, so hopefully they can weigh in and clarify. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:22, 24 August 2007 (UTC) ::::If we had any episode numbers, that would help a great deal. —Scott (talk) 17:30, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I left a note asking for that on the user's page. No response. So, we have the memories of yourself and Danny as proof of their existence, but nothing else. We should check with Guillermo, but otherwise, if nothing turns up, I'd be inclined to delete the article, but maybe put the talk page in "Still Stumping," or something, so we don't forget about it; since the existence of the bumpers doesn't seem to be in doubt, just the specific details. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:34, 29 August 2007 (UTC) ::::::I'm pretty sure I've seen them in some recent recordings I've made of episodes aired on PBS Sprout. But I'm not going through all of them right now to verify this new information. Eventually I'll be creating guides for those episodes though, but I can say right now that I only have one or two of them. —Scott (talk) 17:48, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Yes. There appear to be 7 of them total, and the episodes they appear in (that I've caught so far) are 3871, 3885, 3909, 3914, and 3926. --MuppetVJ 16:36, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I've seen a bunch of these vaudville-type bumpers before. I'm surprised a bunch of the main guys here are just finding out about them. Is that it, or were the descriptions just vague? ---- Jesse (talk) 18:52, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Note the dates, Jesse. This is a nearly three year old discussion, so nobody's just finding out about it, and by now the article has been heavily reworked (by Guillermo) from its original vague form, as seen here. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:10, June 10, 2010 (UTC)